


Three’s a Crowd (Or is it?)DISCONTINUING FOR NOW

by SkyLights17



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Occasional angst, Polyamory, Possible smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: Madison and Yoongi have been broken up for almost 2 years.A guy from their college had kissed her against her will, and no matter how many times she told Yoongi that she’d never cheat on him, he never believed her.Yoongi left that day and didn’t come back.She kept in touch with the others, but Yoongi practically cut himself out of her life.Now, 2 years later, she’s finally starting to move on. She continued her writing career and found a stable job working as an X-Ray Technician in a nice hospital in downtown Seoul.She had a good apartment, a nice job, and she’d even started dating Taehyung.Everything was going greatThen an all too familiar face showed up in the ER





	1. I'll Be Home For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the Sequel to another story of mine. I would suggest reading it first before you read this. It’s called Stutter.

Madison and Yoongi have been broken up for almost 2 years.  
A guy from their college had kissed her against her will, and no matter how many times she told Yoongi that she’d never cheat on him, he never believed her.  
Yoongi left that day and didn’t come back.  
She kept in touch with the others, but Yoongi practically cut himself out of her life.  
Now, 2 years later, she’s finally starting to move on. She continued her writing career and found a stable job working as an X-Ray Technician in a nice hospital in downtown Seoul.  
She had a good apartment, a nice job, and she’d even started dating Taehyung.  
Everything was going great. 

It had been a fairly easy day at the hospital, and she’d been getting ready to leave when a friend of hers who also worked at the hospital poked her head in the door. “Madison, I know your shift is almost over, but can you fit in one last person?” Madison frowned, glancing at the clock. She’d promised Taehyung that she would be home for dinner. Hm, if she made it quick she could be home in time, so she quickly nodded to Jieun, who disappeared to get the patient.  
She fired up the X-Ray machine and made sure it was working properly. By the time, she was done, the door was opening, and Jieun was leading two people into the room. “Nam-Namjoon?”  
Namjoon turned to her in surprise, and she smiled happily. “How ya been?” Namjoon returned her smile. “I’ve been good. How’s Taehyung?”  
“He’s good! He insisted on making me dinner tonight.” She explained, smiling goofily at the thought of Taehyung. “I see you two are doing well.” Namjoon teased playfully, and she flushed, smiling sheepishly.  
She heard someone awkwardly clear their throat, and Namjoon quickly turned back to the man that had walked in with him. Now that she could see him clearly, she felt her heart drop.  
“Ni-Nice to see you again, Yoo-Yoongi.” Dammit, she’d been doing so much better at managing her stutter, but apparently that went out the window the minute she needed it. While the sight of him brought back the sadness from the past years, she found no use in being bitter anymore. He was human, and she would treat him as one.  
“You too.” He responded, nodding awkwardly at her.  
“So what’s up?” She asked turning back to Namjoon, who she assumed was the one that’d gotten hurt considering how clumsy he was. He held out the arm he’d been cradling.  
“I fell.” He explained sheepishly, and she took his wrist gingerly. It was swollen pretty bad, and when she twisted it gently, he winced.  
“Mm okay, come here.” She led him to the medal table where the x-rays were taken. “Sit here.” He climbed onto the table, sitting with his legs hanging over the side. She placed a small board on the table. “Okay, put your arm on here. Yeah, just lay it flat like that.” She explained, gently shifting his arm until it was in the right position. “Now just hold still.” She walked over to the machine, and once everything was set she took the picture. She moved his arm onto its side and took another picture before putting them both in an envelope to be delivered to the doctor. “Which doctor are you seeing?” She asked as she gathered her things and turned off the machine. “Lee Jiyoung.” She nodded, smiling warmly at him. “Do you have a room yet?”  
“Yeah, room 53 I think?” He looked to Yoongi, who nodded in confirmation. “Alright, wait there and I’ll take the x-rays to Jiyoung on my way out.” Namjoon smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately, and she swatted his hands away. “Go away before I break your other arm!” She threatened playfully, and Namjoon laughed. “Alright alright, thanks again, Madison.” He responded sincerely, and she shook her head lightly. “Don’t worry about it. Just be careful and get well soon, okay? I’m sure Jin and Jungkook are worried, so don’t keep them waiting.” Namjoon nodded, giving her one last grateful smile before heading out the door, leaving her alone with Yoongi.  
Yoongi glanced at her awkwardly but made no move to follow Namjoon. “Hey um-“ He started nervously. She picked up a pen from a nearby table. “It’s okay.”  
He looked up at her in surprise. “What?” She scribbled Namjoon’s name and room number on the envelope and turned back to him. “You were an asshole.” He winced, lowering his head guiltily. “But I forgive you.” He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. “Now get the hell out. I promised Taehyung I’d be home for dinner.” With that she walked past him, giving the x-rays to Jiyoung on her way out.  
She almost didn’t make it to the bus stop in time to catch the last bus, but by some miracle, she made it home to eat with her boyfriend.  
Maybe the world was finally on her side.


	2. Note

Hey guys, I know it’s been a really long time since I last worked on any of my stories. I’ve been struggling a lot with my depression. I just haven’t felt motivated to write in a while, but I’m really trying to break out of that, and finish some of my stories. I think I’m gonna start with the older ones and work my way up to the newer ones. I may skip between stories when I feel inspired to do something, but mainly, I’ll be trying to finish one story at a time. I can’t decide which one I want to start on first, so I’m gonna leave it up to you guys!   
Let me know in the comments what story you’d like to see finished, and whichever gets the most votes will be the one I try to finish first! Thank you guys for the help! 


End file.
